Jealous are we?
by minitsundere
Summary: Gareki gets jealous of Yogi and Nai's constant fluffiness. He wasn't any kind of attention seeker, with him being content with his solitude, he didn't need anyone, he needs Nai.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Gareki/Nai, Some swearing, minor sexual mentions, OOCness, fluffy brotherly Yogi/Nai, and rating may go up?

_I'm a line okay?_

The entrance to the second ship buzzed to life as two newly-arrived persons were greeted "okairi-baa~" by a herd of sheep.  
"I'm home", the younger of two stated enthusiastically and started playing with one of the sheep.  
"I'm home" the older one said with a hint of reluctance and annoyance in his voice.  
They were allowed to explore the town they have landed on, for it was deemed relatively safe. Carrying a few paper bags of food and other necessities, the older was getting impatient of waiting for the other to stop running around the entrance hall with a sheep at his tail.  
"Nai, play with your sheep later, you idiot" the onyx-eyed boy chided.  
"Okay, Gareki." Nai smiled at him.  
Said boy felt a bit embarrassed at the warm response he received. 'I can't help but feel fucking embarrassed whenever I shout things at him and he just agrees and smiles at me.' Gareki thought while tuning out Nai's chatter. At the end of the hall a blonde was waiting for their arrival, he somewhat flew to Nai and trapped him in a bear hug that was happily reciprocated. "Little Nai~ how was your trip to town?" Yogi asked as he rubbed his cheek against Nai's.  
"It was fun, we got to see pretty things and Gareki bought me candy that looked like a cloud." Nai answered with a child-like smile.  
"Aww... I wish I could've joined you." Yogi pouted childishly. He released Nai and turned to Gareki.  
"Welcome back, Gareki-kun." He grinned at the teen who just shrugged and struggled at the hug he was being given, Nai soon joined them, and Gareki lost his will to escape.

~Le time skip~  
It was a cold, rainy night thunder was heard and lightning flashes were seen. Nai had woken up to these terrifying phenomenon and was seeking comfort from somebody warm, he thought of Karoku, but he wasn't with him, maybe Gareki will give him the warmth he needs.  
"G-Gareki-" Nai squeaked at the thunder that boomed like a thousand drums, with his sensitive ears it sounds as if the drums are right in front of him. He covered himself with the soft and sweet-smelling Nyanperona blanket Yogi gave him and shivered at the corner of his bunk. Gareki woke up at the small noise of the human hybrid, thunder can't wake him, but a call from the kid can sure do its job. He looked over the bottom bunk groggily, he noticed a shaking lump on the side that flinches and lets out whimpers every now and then. He climbed down his bunk and sat on the edge opposite Nai.  
"Nai" the lump kept shaking, "Nai" he said louder, but of no use. Gareki was slightly irritated because of his lack of sleep, and then he lost his composure. "Nai! You airhead, you woke me up!" The lump flinched again and a crying Nai peeked out of his DIY blanket fortress.  
"Th-the storm was scary and-and I was going to call you...but...the thunder-" Thunder clapped, leaving Nai to shrink back to the cozy confines of his fortress. The scowl Gareki was wearing softened at sight of the frightened boy. Gareki was about to scoot over and comfort Nai, when the door opened out of the darkness to reveal a yawning Yogi clutching his nyanperona pillow. The teen was frozen like a kid stealing cookies from the cookie jar that was caught by their mom, eyes wide and arms outstretched.  
"Ne, Gareki-kun can I sleep with you and Nai-chan? Eh? Gareki-kun?" Yogi asked sleeplessly while rubbing his eye with his free hand. Gareki got out of his stupor and responded coldly, clearly annoyed at the disturbance.  
"Do what you want; as long as you don't involve me, and calm the brat down, he drives me crazy." Gareki blushed at his last comment having a double meaning to it; he stood embarrassed, said a quick goodnight to the shaking lump and stupid Yogi, and hastily climbed back to his bunk covering himself and thinking about what occurred and what ifs. Yogi watched the lump and peeled off the blanket hiding the tear-stained face of Nai. He cupped Nai's face and brushed his thumbs over the remnants of crying. Amethyst eyes looked into glassy ruby eyes comfortingly,  
"Ssshhh.,.Little Nai don't be scared, I'm here to protect you, as well as nyanperona, Gareki-kun, Tsukumo-chan, Hirato-san, and even 1st ship. We'll always be by your side." Crimson eyes lit up and the ever-present smile crept back to the baby face of its owner.  
"Thank you."

A/N: Done~~~~~ well, not really… The introduction is so short… D: I'll make it up to you people somehow. So what do you think guys? Should I continue this or just flush myself in the toilet? What will Gareki do? Does he really like Nai like that? Find out next chapter Reviews are love 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Like OMG! I feel loved~ *cries* thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They mean a lot to me. I didn't expect such love. I'm gonna call all of you my minideres x3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I couldn't sleep well because I was guilty for not making the 1st chapter longer. R&R please *sparkle niji eyes* See you at the bottom :D

**Replies for the Guest Reviews:  
Mira-san**, thank you for loving my story and being the first reviewer for this~ I hope you will love this chapter even more.  
**Tuvz,** thanks for the love~

Warnings: Gareki/Nai, Some swearing, minor sexual mentions, OOCness, fluffy brotherly Yogi/Nai, switching POVs and rating may go up?

~Morning~  
**Gareki POV**  
The sun is about to bask the world with its warmth, light and all that shit, and here I am staring at the sunlight gently seeping through the undrawn curtains of the room. I didn't sleep a wink last night, many possibilities and scenarios flash through my mind whenever I close my damn eyes. I day-dreamed of what might've have happened if Yogi didn't appear. Maybe at this time of day, Nai would be enclosed in my arms and he would still be clinging on to me. My eyes will open to the sight of an innocent face. He would wake up with a cute yawn and his eyelids will flutter open unveiling the most dazzling pair of garnet eyes that I can't help but get myself lost in. With half-lidded eyes he would sweetly say 'Good morning, Gareki'. I shook my head to get rid of the too-good-to-be-true dream. Dreams are like that in nature, they're bitches giving sugar-coated hope and slaps reality hard on your face when you wake up. I hate myself for four things; 1) I didn't comfort Nai when I had the chance, 2) I don't know why I felt the need to do that, 3) I must be high for imagining a descriptive-moronic dream, and 4) I currently have no fucking idea why I feel more annoyed at Yogi than usual, and my chest tightens in a way akin to hurt? Discomfort? Sickness? Sadness? My life has gone on without those weakening emotions ever since Tsubaki and Yotaka died. I shrugged off the thought. Maybe I should go to gramps for a check-up, but I need to shower first. I got down from my bunk and prepared clothes to bring with me. The bathroom is just next to our bedroom, but I can't get out of it with just wearing a towel on my waist, I would look like a perverted idiot when a girl or Nai pass by. As I turned the doorknob, I took a last glance at the two figures on the bed. Yogi was wearing his Nyanperona pajamas; his chin was atop Nai's head, his arms around the boy's petite frame. Nai was snuggling against Yogi's chest. I could've laughed at the synchronized snoring, Nai's were softer than Yogi's though, but the feeling in my chest constricted me more at the peaceful scene before me. I observed them for a few more seconds until Nai stirred; I stumbled out of the room and tripped face first on the floor because of those stupid sheep that were apparently going to wake us up.  
"Wake up baaa~" they chorused.  
I swear I'm going to open one of them and see what makes them tick. I collected the fallen items and walked over to the bathroom as the sheep made their way to the room. I locked the door and placed the items near the shower. I looked at the mirror to find bags forming underneath my eyes. I stepped into the shower to cool off my head. The warm water relaxing my tense muscles making me close my eyes. I reached for the minty shampoo and scattered a generous amount on my hair. I massaged the shampoo through my jet black strands. Then my brain played a trick on me,  
Nai was there in front of me. I gaped like a fish out of water; he lowered my hands out of my hair and replaced it with his smooth and soft ones.  
"Does Gareki like this?" he questioned me with an adorable tilt of his head.  
I blushed as I felt my vital region twitch and responded with a breathy 'Yes'. A loud knock resonated throughout the room. Nai disappeared and I groaned, frustrated at my brain and my asshole hormones. "Gareki? Please hurry up, I gotta go potty." The real Nai pleaded at the the door. Potty? I clucked my tongue in distaste, Yogi's infecting Nai with his vocabulary. I got some shower gel and scrubbed rapidly all over my body. I rinsed all the soap down the drain. I dried myself, got dressed and carried my laundry. I glared at Nai's bouncing form.  
"Why didn't you just go to another bathroom?" I remarked off-handedly. Nai hopped to the bathroom and locked the door with a click.  
"It was the closest." Nai's answer was slightly muffled by the door. I went into our room to place the laundry in the wash bin and to get a good book to read.

-Its a Line!-  
**Third person POV**  
Gareki was lounging on the couch of the living room reading a book about rather complicated machines. Tsukumo and Yogi walked in talking about a meeting that will take place.  
"Gareki-kun" Tsukumo called, "Gareki-kun" she repeated, but Gareki was too engrossed in reading that he only noticed their presence when he was poked on the cheek. He looked up and met the doll-faced girl, "Gareki-kun, please take care of Nai-kun when we're at the meeting." She said stoically. A crash was heard making the three cringe, soon after that, the patter of feet was eminent. Nai came in and held a pair of black boxers in the air.  
"Gareki! You left this in the bathroom!" He waved it a bit to prove his point.  
Tsukumo looked away in discomfort, Yogi eyed Nai nervously, and the main victim was rendered speechless and shell shocked. Hirato walked by the amusing scene,  
"Ah, such lively children in the morning. Good Morning everyone." Hirato greeted casually.  
"Hi-hirato-san, good morning." Yogi replied.  
"Good morning, Hirato-san" Tsukumo greeted still looking away from Nai, who has the undergarment raised, beside Hirato.  
"Good morning, Hirato-san!" Nai chirped, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere.  
"Nai-kun please bring that down and give it to the owner...and Gareki-kun please keep your personal things in place." he commented with a teasing tone and smirk as he walked away. Gareki was brought back down to earth with that snide remark.  
"Morning, four-eyed shithead." he snapped venomously at Hirato's retreating figure. Gareki's face flared red at the utter humiliation he was facing. He turned his death glare to Nai who was nudging him with the boxers.  
"Gareki-" Nai started.  
"Why you little brat, I'm gonna kill you!" Gareki shouted at the boy. He reached for him but was stopped by the arms of the two circus members.  
Nai ran to Yogi and hugged his waist, scared at the fuming teen.  
"Yogi help! Gareki got angry." Nai cried.  
"Calm down Gareki-kun, and please watch your language, little Nai didn't know what he did was embarrassing, he was just returning your...ugh...belonging." Yogi tried defending Nai.  
Gareki was still struggling, "That idiot doesn't know anything! Dammit! I hate him!" Gareki yelled unthinkingly, his mind clouded with rage. A quiet sniffle broke his furious state, now realizing what he said, he stopped his struggles and looked over to Nai, and he saw a portion of Yogi's shirt had grown darker. He motioned his arms down, picked the discarded undergarment and stalked off to his room with his head low.

-I'm a line too, you know-  
~Nai POV~  
'Gareki? Why were you angry? I just returned something that was yours, was that bad? He hates me.' I feel pain in my chest and the water from my eyes was flowing, making Yogi's shirt wet. He was hugging me now, whispering words of comfort. Even Tsukumo-chan hugged me and said everything was going to be alright. I trust them, and that calmed me down. When they were about to leave, they led me to one of the sheep.  
"Sheep-san, please take care of Nai-chan ok? Don't let him out of your sight." Yogi pleaded the sheep. "Roger, baa~" Yogi hugged the sheep.  
"Thank you so much sheep #19" Yogi smiled. "I'm not that sheep baa~"  
"I'm so for sorry mistaking, It won't happen again" He apologized.  
"Well, little Nai take care of yourself and Gareki-kun. Ask the sheep for anyhelp."  
"I will." I replied with cheer.  
He hugged and spun me a few times in the air. I laughed with Yogi and felt happy again. Tsukumo-chan simply smiled at me and waved when it was time to go. I played hide and seek with the sheep, they were all very good. I brushed the sheep as a thank you. I got tired and walked to our room. The room was very dim and quiet. 'Maybe Gareki, didn't come back here. He probably doesn't want to see me.' I sighed and lied down.  
"Gareki, I'm sorry I made you sad, I didn't do it on purpose. I think I care about you a lot. I feel strange around you, I want to hug you, but you push me away. I guess you really do hate me. I'll try to convince Hirato-san to give you the bracelet so you will be happy and leave, but when you leave, I'll be alone and lonely." I whispered to no one.  
"Wha-what?" Gareki? I jumped and got out of my bunk. I came face-to-face with a sleepy Gareki, he had bed-hair, his eyes were half-lidded, trying to stay open, there were pillow marks on his face, and the frown he always wears was gone. I smiled at his puzzled but pretty face; it's this strange feeling again, my smile dropped.  
"Nai?" Gareki was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Gareki, I'll leave now." Panicked, I rushed out the door with flailing arms and a warm face.

A/N: Nai was so hard to write D:*dies* I'm sorry for this kinda sad chapter. I love my babies, but they have to grow up ;) I'm also sorry to say that the next chapter may be the last, 'cause the plot bunnies for my next story are harassing me. Watch out for that~ so how do you want to end this? Classic fluff or something a bit steamy, choose wisely ;3  
Oh, and a shout out to for making my request *hugs Rhey*. Btw I ultra-super loved episode seven *A* the GareNai moment was heaven! Heaven I tell you! *'My precious'* Nai looked so adorable _ , if I were Gareki, I'd jump him. Hands. Freaking. Down. Gareki was hot! Hotter than usual. Last but not the least the ever-beautiful Tsukumo appeared~ Oh, and KAmiYu I thank you for doing such a wonderful opening for Karneval, it was so beautiful. Another sorry for the rant. Ciao~


	3. Ending

A/N: All of your love is drowning me :)))))))) Again I thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. They make me very happy, when I look at my email and see all the support you're giving, I feel light-headed and faint while muttering my OMG mantra xD I hope you enjoy this last resort. I love you guys, you too lurkers. R&R. The cover photo looks perfect for this story :D What a beautiful coincidence. And I should've done this before, say it Nai~  
Nai: Mia-chan does not own anything except for the plot. Did I do it right? *niji sparkle eyes is very effective*  
Me: *dies of cuteness*

Warnings: Gareki/Nai, Swearing, Sexual Mentions, OOCness, Crackish brotherly/not so brotherly but still fluffy Yogi/Nai (I needed to do this, I don't ship them though! For me, Nai belongs to Gareki ONLY~), Switching POVs and Confusing Time Skips.

**Gareki POV  
**Ugh...I fell asleep, I didn't get to go to the old fart. He was right with his first prescription though, nothing's wrong with me, except for my personality. Why did I make that kid cry so much? He's not a cry baby, I know he gets sad sometimes, but he rarely cries. The only time I remember him cry is when he told me he didn't need me and today. I didn't mean what I said; it's just that I felt really humiliated and agitated. I don't hate him, that's for sure, but I don't like him either. He's too happy and bright, I always ask myself the same question, 'why does he even bother with me?', I'm too grouchy and lonesome, I yell some nasty words at him yet he just looks at me with beaming eyes, the same eyes that strikes something inside of me and I can't help but run away from him, because I might do something I will regret later. I...  
"...I'll try to convince Hirato-san to give you the bracelet so you will be happy and leave..." Huh? Nai? I didn't notice him come in, what is he saying? Is he talking to me? He'll give me the bracelet so I'll leave? I felt a sting in my chest. He wants me to leave, maybe he realized I'm no good, he has circus after all.  
"Wha-what?" I managed to stutter out. He got out of his bunk and smiled at me. 'You're just overthinking Gareki, chill'.  
"Nai?" His smile faded and a look of fear and a faint shade of red took over his face.  
"I'm sorry Gareki, I'll leave now." Nai said quickly and he left like he was running for his life. I envisioned Nai as a niji again, running like there's a huge monster that's going to eat him. And I'm that monster. Man, I suck. I banged my forehead on the headboard. I'm even more of a dumbass than Nai.  
"Dammit Nai! This is the second night you're going to keep me awake." I groaned. He is so confusing. He gives me ideas of pulling my hair out! First he wants me to leave, and then he smiles at me and runs away. Perhaps he's having mood swings because he isn't eating right and he doesn't feel comfortable in this environment? 'No. Just No, if that was the case, why did he looked happy and relaxed ever since you both came here. And you make it sound like his pregnant or something.' The nagging voice said in the back of my mind. I'm literally going crazy, talking to myself, but he has a point though, it all leads to one conclusion; he wants me to leave and it's impossible for him to get pregnant...Well that can be arranged-.  
"Shut up! I'm the worst kind of pervert, thinking about doing something to a kid, and he's male for fucks sake." I sighed irritated at myself. If me leaving is what he wants, I'll give it to him, as soon as this fucking ship lands. I'll do it for him; I'd do anything, even if it kills me.

_~Meanwhile with Nai~  
_**Third Person POV  
**The niji boy was running down the hall like a nutcase, which is why the sheep were threatening him to go back to his room. Nai doesn't want that, after all, Gareki hates him. The kid was confused why he hadn't heard Gareki inside the room, he's hearing picked the wrong time to malfunction. Gareki caught him saying things he was a bit hesitant to say out loud. The sheep were going to capture him and bring him back. Fortunately for Nai, Yogi pulled him into his room.  
"Nai-chan, what are you doing playing with the sheep this late at night?" Yogi yawned out.  
"I-I wasn't playing with the sheep, they were chasing me back to my room." Nai answered, his eyes were starting to water making Yogi antsy as to what he should do.  
"What's wrong with that?" Yogi asked perplexed at Nai's predicament.  
"Gareki's mad at me right? He doesn't want to see me because I did a bad thing." Nai, replied with his voice cracking.  
"Little Nai, Gareki was just being a meanie~ He could never hate you, you're too adorable." Yogi chuckled and lightly pinched both cheeks of Nai.  
"I wish you're right Yogi." Nai responded still sullen at the situation.  
"Okay, what if you sleep with me tonight? Like a sleepover. So you can forget about meanie Gareki." With a dopey smile Yogi asked like a teenage girl having her friends over for the first time. He was so excited about this because he feels so sad when he's alone, and he likes company, especially children like Nai. ( (A/N:LOL. Yogi's like a pedo there. I'm sorry please ignore me.))  
"Okay!" Nai was just as excited as Yogi.  
"Yay!" Yogi cheered, he toured Nai around his room, it wasn't much, but Nai awed at everything, from the Nyanperona collectibles to the strewed candy wrappers all over the room. Let's just say that they didn't sleep at all when they started to play so they can get exhausted.

_-Excuse me, I'm a line-  
_Gareki was preparing to leave since the ship has landed, he's planning on leaving inconspicuously because if he as so much get a glimpse of snow white hair, he'll turn his back on his plan and say, 'Fuck it, I can't do this.' He was on his way to the exit, he smirked victoriously, 'No darn sheep this time.' He was about to go, yet he was stopped, not by the sheep, but by a firm grip on his sleeve from a niji, Nai. His plan backfired; he just can't escape from whatever that boy had done to him.  
"Gareki, where are you going?" Nai asked cutely, confused as to why Gareki didn't invite him. 'Don't take the bait Gareki! It's a trap.' the older ignored the ridiculous interference.  
"I'm leaving. That's what you wanted. You said it yourself last night." Gareki answered harshly, tugging his sleeve away from Nai.  
"Eh? Silly Gareki, I didn't say anything like that, you're day dreaming too much." Nai commented. The teen was surprised at the boy's sharp retort. 'What the actual hell is wrong with him?' Gareki thought, incredulous at the abnormal behavior of the usually innocent boy. Said boy was slowly pulling him somewhere.  
"Nai, what the flying fu-"  
"Gareki, please come with me, I have great news~" Nai asked, 'I'm such a push-over when it comes to him. He's acting really strange, like he's bipolar.' Gareki let out a defeated sigh and let Nai pull him to wherever. The hybrid led him to Yogi's room, Gareki threw a questioning glare at Nai, which wasn't noticed, or was just rudely ignored.  
"Nai, what are we doi-" The older's sentence was cut-off by an index finger that was gently pressed onto his lips. Nai removed it then played with the hem of his shirt; his blush was adorable even with his head bowed. He started to speak,  
"G-Gareki, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while...I'm just afraid of your reaction..." Nai fidgeted and his shirt was starting to tear. 'Is he go-going to confess to me?' Gareki was lost in his thought; he slowly put his arms around the trembling boy and embraced him.  
"Nai, its okay, just tell me, I won't get mad, I promise." Gareki looked softly at Nai; a rare and small smile adorned his face. The younger's features brightened at the reassurance.  
"Gareki, I..." Nai was abruptly disturbed by Yogi barging into the room carrying a bundle of blankets.  
"Nai-chan! Jr.'s crying again~ I think he needs you..." Nai pulled away from Gareki and ran to Yogi's side.  
"Yogi-kun, I was just going to tell Gareki~" Nai kissed Yogi's cheek and relieved the blonde from the bundle.  
"Gareki, you're an uncle now~ me and Yogi found this baby when we played outside. We decided to become his parents, so I'll be staying with Yogi forever..." Nai then proceeded to unwrap the little bundle of joy. The baby resembled Yogi in pretty much everything, except for the silvery hair and piercing red eyes, putting it simply, a carbon copy of Silver Yogi. Gareki's heart and mind was racing, he couldn't absorb all the things that was happening. He lost Nai, not to that jerk Karoku, but to childish Yogi. 'Why did I let that happen?' he asked himself a million times. As he stood there frozen and completely shocked, Nai and Yogi started to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha~"  
Gareki couldn't take it anymore, the room was spinning, the maniacal laughter mixing, shrill haunting voices chanting 'with Yogi forever' and his heart thumping wildly in his ears. He was already on his knees, his hands on his head to calm the throbbing pain resulting from the shattering of his already fragile heart...All went black and silence ensued.

_-line-  
_**Gareki POV  
**I woke straight up, panting with a cold sweat. I pinched myself a few times making sure I wasn't in any inception and that was all a nightmare. With a soft thud, I let myself fall against the bed, bringing an arm up to momentarily close my eyes and compose myself. Damn...That was terrible. Yogi and Nai together? I laughed, that will never happen, I thought bitterly. When my head was cleared, I looked down at the bottom bunk to see the curled-up Nai before he wakes up, to my disappointment; it was empty, there was nothing. The events of last night flowed back to me and made me wish I hadn't woken up from my nightmare. Sure, it was horrible beyond relief, but the Nai there was happy, a great big ball of sunshine, and a little odd though, nonetheless, he beats the scaredy-cat/niji Nai here who treats me like the plague. I need to get this over with, I should apologize to him, my pride will be damaged, but that's a small price to pay to a worth-while return. Maybe then he'll be back to being the happy-go-lucky idiot I love. Shit. I did not just think that. I don't love him. He's just a kid...I'm a kid too, but I'm more mature than anyone at my age. Nai's acting like a perfect child, no problems, pure and most of all content with his life, and I can't let go of him because of that. He is all I ever wanted.  
"Wake up baaa~"  
"I'm already awake, you damn sheep!"  
_  
~Le time skip~  
_Here we are having a little snack to celebrate a visit from a four-eyed plant lover, Jiki. I hate this guy, thinking he's all that, because he's a member of circus. I haven't seen Yogi and Nai yet maybe they're playing again. Tsukumo went somewhere to get more food, now I'm stuck with him.  
"Gareki-kun, how's Nai?" he said with his customary sly tone whilst popping a rose-shaped rice cake into his mouth.  
"The brat's fine, always playing with the sheep and the blonde baby and studying with your girl." The tint of red and sheepish look on Jiki's face was priceless. I smirked, so he really likes Tsukumo huh? This could be fun.  
"Tsu-Tsukumo-chan is not mine...She doesn't belong to anyone." He sighed.  
"What about Hirato? She seems attached to him." I snickered at the plant lover's disgruntled face. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Hmmm...I don't know, I think she likes him a lot. She follows every command from that bastard of a captain." I emphasized the last part to get a tighter hold on this guy's nerve.  
"She's only doing her responsibility as an obedient subordinate." Jiki responded confidently.  
"Whatever. Think about it." I said, smirking, leaving him troublesome ideas that would probably keep him on edge. A tense atmosphere followed, which was broken when the two idiots arrived, Yogi was wearing his usual attire and Nai wearing a way too big for him t-shirt and his shorts. The shirt falling off his shoulder, showing some of his fair skin. My eyes followed them until Nai plopped down next to Yogi. I looked away so as to not be caught staring at Nai, 'he's too cute.' I felt the hotness in my cheeks burn, stupid face, you traitor.  
"Ga-Gareki? Are you alright? Your face is red..." I turned my head to the possessor of the serene voice I know very well, his brows furrowed in concern.  
"I'm fine Nai...and my face is not red." I denied with a blank expression, failing miserably. Nai stood and went toward me, only then that I noticed his sluggish movements and slightly prominent dark circles under his eyes. When he got close enough, he leaned forward, his face only inches away from my own. My eyes widened at the proximity and my heart started to beat rapidly. He's going to give me a heart attack! He locked his shining eyes with my dull ones and poked my cheek.  
"Eh? It got redder~" He giggled. He blinked and spoke once more,  
"Your eyes are so pretty Gareki! I can look at them all day." I just gawked at him, dumb-founded; my brain can't process anything now because it completely stopped working. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry Gareki, please forgive me, I won't do it again, I promise." He leaned back and smiled, before hugging me. I was going to hug back, when I remembered Jiki and Yogi. I lightly shoved Nai away from me. 'I am not giving in in front of these people.' He wouldn't budge, his eyes were closed, his breathing caressing the side of my neck, he was asleep.  
"Sorry Gareki-kun, Nai-chan didn't sleep well last night so he's groggy and unconscious...but he was so sweet to you~ I couldn't keep him away. You two look so cute together." Yogi said rubbing the back of his neck and effectively irritating me. I glared daggers at him, I think he got the message that I will kill him in his sleep if he said any more, because he quickly scooped up the slumbering Nai and dashed away. My attention was diverted to Jiki when I heard a low cat whistle.  
"What?!" I yelled.  
"Woah, calm down lover boy..." He grinned and continued.  
"Nai knows how to play his cards right; he sure learns fast, what a great achievement for 2nd ship." The tables have turned, he's using the scene Nai caused against me, this won't be good, I can handle this though, it's not like it can affect me.  
"He learned something? Can you tell me how exactly he played his cards, you jerk?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.  
"Oh you can't tell? He was playing with you a moment ago, it was pretty impressive, to get a calm reaction from a stubborn brat like you." I clenched my fists at the disturbing statement. "What a stupid observation, four-eyes, and I thought you were smart." I said through gritted teeth. Nai can't and won't do that, he barely even knows acting, he's a terrible actor, I know from experience, let alone manipulation.  
"I thought you were smart too." He said, mocking me.  
"You were too blinded by his innocent facade, you didn't see through him. Maybe Yogi trained him, he was overwhelmed by Nai's progress that he popped up between you two and took him to his room to give him a 'reward' for a job well done. They did sleep together last night." Blood rushed out of my face, the nightmare's coming true. I can't let anything like that happen. I composed myself; I won't give Jiki the pleasure of seeing the effect of those words on me. This war of mental breakdown isn't over unless I'm considered the winner.  
"Hmmm...What an over-active imagination you got there, bastard...So what? It's not like I care what that damn brat and child do at their free time." I snapped at him.  
"Jealous are we? In denial too? Awww..." He teased with a Cheshire grin.  
"You're so stubborn, convincing yourself that you don't care. Of course you care; your eyes show it all. The eyes are the windows to the soul you know, and your corrupted soul is recovering by clinging on Nai's pure one. Nai's your last string of hope, and you will let no one cut him off from you, otherwise, you'll break and neither you nor Nai wants that." I kept silent; the cream wall is so interesting.  
"Whatever smartass, I'm out." I said cooly.  
"Think about it. Ga-re-ki-kun." I can practically hear the sarcasm lacing his voice as I pass through.

_~With Yogi and Nai~  
_**Third Person POV  
**'Gareki's scary' Yogi thought still troubled by the sharp glare he received. As he was carrying Nai back to his room, he heard Nai muttering in his sleep,  
"-reki...Gareki...Please don't leave me..." Nai was snuggling closer to his chest.  
'Awww...Looks like little Nai has a crush. So cute~' Yogi was so ecstatic he was tearing up. 'They grow up so fast.' he sniffled. They soon arrived at Yogi's room. He laid down Nai on his bed and pondered on how to question and explain Nai's supposedly crush on Gareki to Nai while hugging his Nyanperona plushie.  
_  
~A few minutes later~  
_Nai woke up nose to nose with Yogi. "Yogi? Is something wrong?" Hearing Nai's voice broke Yogi from his stupor. Yogi pulled away and smiled a child-like smile.  
"Nai-chan! I'm so glad you're awake. Now I won't think so seriously about this, do you like Gareki-kun?," Yogi asked with a teasing tone. Nai being the naive boy he is, answered without hesitation,  
"Yes. I like him, Gareki's nice." He beamed, rivaling the brightness of the sun.  
"Really Nai-chan!? You like-like Gareki-kun?" Yogi was bursting with excitement at the new found revelation.  
"What is like-like? Is it different from like?" Nai questioned adorably.  
"Yes, it's different. Like-like is when you care for someone very much, you don't want them to hurt, you are always by their side and don't want them to leave, you want to hug them every day and make them happy all the time, and sometimes you kiss them." Yogi explained slowly so Nai can get the point.  
"Kiss? What is that?"  
"Eh? You don't know that? I'll show you." Yogi got his Nyanperona plushie and went back to Nai to demonstrate. Nai was watching him closely; Yogi was leaning down to kiss the Nyanperona in his lap.  
"You bastard! What are you doing to Nai!" A seething Gareki trudged in the room and punched Yogi. Yogi scambled up trying to explain while craddling his abused cheek.  
"Gare-Gareki-kun, I-I was just-" Gareki wasn't going to have any sad excuse for his crime. He roughly grabbed Nai's arm and dragged him back to their room.

_-liney-  
_**Gareki POV  
**"Gareki are you angry?"  
"Shut up!" I growled, not even looking back at him. I am so angry and honestly hurt, why Nai would let Yogi do that to him. Ok, I admit it, I like him, I love him even and it's eating me up inside, I can't take it anymore. I found him first, so he's mine. I opened our room and pushed him in.  
"Nai! What were you doing with Yogi? Do you like him? Why was he going to kiss you?" I was throwing these questions at Nai, if I was more stable, I'd understand that Nai can't answer any of them. Given my current situation, I backed him up to a wall when he just let a whimper of fear.  
"Nai, answer me!"  
"Ga-Gareki...Yogi was ju-just teaching me what a kiss is...because people do that when they like-like someone." Nai stuttered out, his eyes were glistening of tears. I calmed down a bit when he finally answered, I just can't stay mad at him. Yogi was teaching him stuff I didn't know about, he'll pay for it later. Right now, I have a lesson for Nai. I cupped his face with my hands and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry for getting angry Nai, but do you like-like someone?", I asked using the man-child's vocabulary.  
"Ye-yes"  
"Who is it?" He answered something unintelligible.  
"Nai? Who?"  
"Gareki." He looked away from me and he was blushing. He looks adorable being shy, my face got warmer at the confession and I couldn't hold back anymore. I turned his head so he was facing me again and I kissed him.  
"I like you too, you idiot. I'm sorry I said I hate you yesterday." I said when I pulled away. Nai recovered from the confusion of the quick kiss and this time, he was the one who put his lips to mine. Our lips were molding perfectly against one another. I leaned both of my arms on the wall support. Nai's arms were around my neck pulling me down to his level. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. I nipped Nai's bottom lip and slipped my tongue in when he opened up. He tasted sweet and I can't get enough of it. He moaned whenever our tongues brushed pass each other. I broke our kiss for the need of air and looked at his flushed face, he was panting hard and that turned me on even more. I wrapped both of his legs on my waist and hoisted him up, giving a squeeze to his cute ass. I dropped him gently to his bed and climbed on top of him. I soon captured his lips again in a heated kiss. I pulled away and continued on kissing his neck. Nai would moan softly with every kiss and lick I give him, tilting his head up for better access. I glance at his face; his eyes were clenched shut, his face flushed with a look of pure bliss. My hands wandered to his body, trying to explore everything under those clothes.  
"Ahhh...Gareki..." Nai gasped when I lightly sucked on a soft patch of skin near his neck, leaving a not-so-invisible mark, now everyone will know who Nai belongs to.  
"Nai...," I moaned when his knee slightly bumped pass the tent in my shorts. My hand went to his crotch and palmed it.  
"Hah...Gareki...there...nnghh...touch it...Again...please..." Like I said, I'm a push-over for him, I rubbed it a little more, his front was wet now, and I have to stop before it's too late.  
"Ungghh...Gareki...it feels good..." My lower regions are getting excited because of the noises he's making. I might lose control and hurt him, so I have to stop now, besides today's lesson is finished. Next time, the lesson would be more fun for the both of us. I stopped my assault and kissed his forehead. He pouted at me,  
"Nai, I won't do anything to you yet, because you're not ready."  
"Okay, Gareki..." He was giving me the puppy dog eyes, making me feel guilty.  
"Nai, it hurts me to stop too...We'll continue next time, I promise." I ruffled his hair and rolled to his side, keeping eye contact with him. He looks like a kicked-puppy, damnit. I scowled at him,  
"Nai... you're so annoying. Come here." I pulled him closer to me and embraced him. I pecked his lips and smiled a real smile for what feels like centuries of fakes and frowns.  
"Gareki, are you happy?"  
"Maybe..."  
"I'm glad."  
"I love you Nai..." I blushed, it just went out, I'm not going soft on him.  
"Love? Is that similar to like-like?"  
"Yes, but it sounds more right and beautiful."  
"Oh...I love you too Gareki~" He replied and smiled back. I couldn't ask for anything else in this moment. All I need is Nai.

_END_

A/N:It is done :3 I can't believe I wrote this argh! Yesh it is steamy and fluffy just the way you like it! It feels rushed though...and I made Jiki say the title, it was supposed to be Hirato, but I digress. You mad bro? Is it to your liking? Please tell me how to improve more~ This is the longest writing I have done! Well not really. Sorry for the long wait. ((But was it worth it?)) I got lazy, I mean busy with college. Kuhkuhkuh :) Better keep my grades up or else... Again and again Thankyou for your patronage in this story.


	4. Omake For You

**Third Person POV  
**Nai was wandering through the hollow halls of the ship, he was done with studying with Tsukumo and he needs to keep himself entertained for the rest of the day. He was wearing his blue short jumpsuit that has a hood shaped like bunny ears making him cuter. He turned to a corner and saw Yogi.  
"Good afternoon Yogi! Will you play with me?" Nai greeted, happy to have someone to play with.  
"Sure, Nai-chan!" Yogi waved at him and was running to Nai to hug him. He stopped dead in his tracks when Gareki appeared out of nowhere behind Nai. Gareki draped his arms over the oblivious Nai's shoulders, a predatory leer was directed at Yogi. It was enough to make Yogi wet his pants, he ran away scared of Gareki beating the shit out of him again.  
"Little Nai, we-we'll play later ok? Akari-sensei is calling me!" Yogi called out, resorting to use another frightening figure for him to escape.  
"Yogi? You said Akari-sensei was scary! Yogi!" Nai about to run after him but paused when Gareki played with the tip of his hair tuffs.  
"Gareki?"  
"Stay with me Nai, he's just going to the Doctor, nothing will happen to him." The older whispered to the younger's ear. Gareki then nibbled Nai's ear which in turn reddened.  
"I have something to teach you..."

A/N: Would anyone like to continue Gareki's next lesson for Nai? *winkwink* PM me~ Until next time. Ciao~  
P.S. You guys have to see this  
((link:  . /hphotos-ash3/p480x480/547246_ 177935359027346_1949967900_  
link:  967266_196603037160578_1947666352_  )) x3 Don't hate me *^* If you didn't get to see it and your curiosity is killing you just pm me. Oh! And as a reward for you minideres, I'm willing to take any fic request from the 15th reviewer~ ((she can transfer the privilege if she doesn't want it)) Tadaa!*pops confetti*  
Side note: What if Nai finally wears pants? Would it end the world? xD ((The A/N is longer than the chapter. tsk.))


End file.
